1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearm locks, and more particularly to firearm locks which are provided so as to be substantially integral with the firearm.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There is a continuing need to provide locks for firearms which will effectively prevent operation of the firearm by unauthorized users, but which are readily manipulated by authorized users to permit deactivation of the lock and operation of the firearm in an emergency. It is desirable that such a lock be easily installed and non-intrusive to the integrity of the firearm, such that continued reliability of the firearm is insured after installation of the lock. It is also desirable that such a lock be entirely integral with the firearm, such that the lock or a key for the lock cannot be misplaced or lost.
There have been many attempts to devise locks for firearms which will prevent unauthorized use of the firearm. These locks often are not integral with the firearm, and accordingly, must be removed in order to render the firearm operable, and can thereby be lost or misplaced. Prior locks for firearms which have been made to be integral with the firearm require extensive modification to the firearm, and thus can affect the reliability of the firearm and require time and expense for proper installation. These firearm locks are sometimes difficult to manipulate, and therefore can be dangerous in an emergency where quick operation of the firearm is necessary.